


Ansuz - L'Albero delle Note

by Graffias



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Disperato, mi accantucciai in un sol pezzo, incapace perfino di capire bene quali fossero le loro intenzioni per quella parte di me. Non guardai cosa ne fu del resto, o avrei perso la ragione per sempre.<br/>Alla fine li sentì dire che ero diventato uno strumento musicale; sorrisi sarcastico: che ne sapevano loro di musica? Cosa ne sapevano delle ore che avevo passato ad accordarmi col fruscio dell’erba e il mormorio del ruscello?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ansuz - L'Albero delle Note

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 07-03-2009.

  
_Non ricordo molto di quel giorno, forse perché io stesso faccio di tutto per non ricordare, ma i pochi frammenti che mi sono rimasti impressi sono molto forti. L’improvvisa quiete rotta da un frastuono artificiale, gli uccellini e gli scoiattoli che andavano via… mani umane con dei guanti pesanti che si posavano sulla mia corteccia complimentandosi con sé stessi per avermi trovato, perché sembravo molto buono. E poi il dolore, atroce, e neanche il cielo poté consolarmi: non lo vedevo più, non potevo più rivolgere i miei occhi a lui; ero allo stesso tempo a terra ma non più dentro di essa._  
Non sarei mai più stato dentro _la terra, e le mie foglie accarezzate dal vento non avrebbero mai più fatto parte dell’orchestra del bosco. Mai più._  
  


 

*

  
\- Ha mani buone. – osservò il nonno severo, guardandole le manine piccole e paffute come tutte quelle delle bambine di soli cinque anni. – Spero che sarai in grado di portare avanti la tradizione di famiglia. -  
Il padre rise prendendo la bimba in braccio.  
\- È ancora così piccola! Non mi sembra il caso di controllare se le sue mani siano buone o meno: queste manine devono ancora costruire castelli di sabbia. – disse, per poi mangiare di baci le mani e le braccina della piccola.  
\- Bisogna iniziare presto per diventare dei grandi, vero Danielle? – domandò con finta non curanza alla figlia, la madre della bambina.  
\- Sì, papà. – rispose dopo aver sussultato.  
\- Solo con molto esercizio, disciplina e dedizione si può raggiungere l’eccellenza, mentre la lode va a chi ha un talento naturale. È stato un peccato che tu non sia riuscita a raggiungere livelli cosi alti. –  
\- Danielle è una grande violinista, - obiettò il marito, con la figlioletta ancora fra le braccia. – ha suonato con le più grandi orchestre e ha ricevuto critiche positive entusiaste: non credo le si possa rimproverare niente. –  
\- Non è mai stata un primo violino, - puntualizzò il vecchio. – e non ha mai suonano al di fuori dell’Europa. Spero che la piccola Margareth possa invece continuare quello che ho iniziato io. –  
\- _Mia figlia_ Margareth – ribatté il genero. – non si priverà mai di niente e, _per me_ , resterà sempre mia figlia. Spero per te che resti sempre tua nipote. –  


 

*

  
_Rimasi in balia delle mani degli umani per molto tempo._  
Non potevo abbandonare tutto il mio corpo, non potevo! Ma cosa fare, mi stavano facendo a brandelli!  
Disperato, mi accantucciai in un sol pezzo, incapace perfino di capire bene quali fossero le loro intenzioni per quella parte di me. Non guardai cosa ne fu del resto, o avrei perso la ragione per sempre.  
Alla fine li sentì dire che ero diventato uno strumento musicale; sorrisi sarcastico: che ne sapevano loro di musica? Cosa ne sapevano delle ore che avevo passato ad accordarmi col fruscio dell’erba e il mormorio del ruscello?  
Quando mi misero nelle mani di un altro umano, udì per la prima volta il nuovo nome che mi avevano dato: violino.  
Quell’umano divenne il mio primo proprietario: mi suonò cercando di domarmi, affinché producessi l’esatto suono che lui desiderava. Lui credette di riuscirci, o forse lo lasciò intendere agli altri, ma fra le sue mani io mi rifiutai sempre di dare il meglio di me.  
E poi mi lasciò nelle mani di suo figlio, e anche lui provò a domarmi, e dopo il figlio mi affidò al proprio figlio, e neanche lui riuscì nell’impresa.  
Oh, sì, tutti mentirono, tutti affermarono che ero un ottimo violino, che li seguivo e che il mio suono era qualcosa di meraviglioso, così diverso dagli altri violini.  
Bugiardi: le loro mani mi toccavano, non mi accarezzavano. __  
  


*

  
\- Vedi, Margareth? – il nonno le indicò il violino nella teca sopra il camino. – Quello è il violino di famiglia. Prima di me lo suonò mio padre e prima di lui mio nonno.  
Quando sarai abbastanza brava te lo lascerò suonare, e lo porterai con te quando suonerai all’estero! –  


 

*

  
\- No! Voglio andare alla festa di Lucy! – si ribellò scrollando i lunghi capelli legati con un nastro. – Mamma, ieri ho fatto tutti gli esercizi, per ore! Mi avevi detto che così oggi sarei stata libera di andare ovunque! –  
\- Margareth, - sospirò la madre. – mi dispiace, ma ieri non sapevo che il maestro non avrebbe potuto darti lezione il giovedì. Abbiamo anticipato la lezione ad oggi, cerca di capire, è per il tuo bene. –  
\- Per il mio bene? – era stupita. – Stare sempre chiusa in casa con le giornate costantemente programmate da te è per il mio bene? –  
Il nonno entrò nel salone a passo lento, col bastone a cui si sosteneva.  
\- Preferisci forse andare in giro per la strada senza meta né obiettivi come fanno tutte le altre tue coetanee? – s’intromise austero.  
\- Non sto dicendo di non sapere ciò che voglio! – esclamò irritata. – Sto dicendo che vorrei _anche_ voler vivere come tutte le altre ragazze! Ho solo quattordici anni! –  
\- Appunto, hai solo quattordici anni, - sottolineò il nonno. – lascia che siano gli adulti a guidarti e a decidere cosa sia meglio per te e per il tuo futuro. –  
\- Se solo papà fosse qui… - cominciò furiosa.  
\- Ma tuo padre non c’è, - c’era un sottile sarcasmo nella voce del vecchio, e di sottecchi stava guardando la figlia Danielle. – è andato via con un’altra donna; non credo sia nella posizione giusta per decidere cosa sia meglio per te. – Danielle distolse lo sguardo.  
\- Non ho mai accusato papà di niente, - disse a denti stretti. – col tempo ho capito perfettamente la sua scelta. –  
Uno schiaffo, improvviso e forte, che risuonò nel salone freddo come il ghiaccio. Danielle aveva ancora il braccio teso, Margareth teneva la mano sulla guancia guardandola con occhi pieni di rabbia.  
\- Tu andrai a lezione, - le disse con voce tremante, incerta. – e fino al mese prossimo non voglio più sentirti parlare di feste: non andrai da nessuna parte. –  
La ragazzina uscì a grandi passi dalla stanza, mordendosi un labbro.  
\- Hai fatto bene, Danielle, - il vecchio si avvicinò a lei zoppicando, soddisfatto. – non sei riuscita a farti rispettare da suo padre, fatti rispettare almeno da lei. –  


 

*

  
_È strano osservare questa famiglia dal camino: si è avvolti nel freddo delle mura e del marmo senza che il calore domestico riesca a scaldarti. La polvere si accumula negli angoli dove i camerieri non riescono ad arrivare, le mura invecchiano e si venano appena di crepe, ma niente cambia: muta solo lo scenario, mentre l’errore dei protagonisti resta invariato di generazione in generazione; firma di un perfetto e gelido regista di nome ambizione._   


 

*

  
Sono nel salone, a tavola per la colazione.  
\- Per il mio diciottesimo compleanno, - sta ripetendo stanca per l’ennesima volta. – ho trascorso l’intera giornata con voi, nonostante papà mi avesse pregata di andare almeno a cena fuori con lui; quindi, adesso, io mi chiedo perché mai oggi dovrei saltare per forza il pranzo con papà per andare a suonare al brunch di questo amico del nonno! –  
\- Questo mio _amico_ , - replica il nonno pulendosi la bocca con un tovagliolo. – è un grande direttore d’orchestra stimato anche all’estero. Potrebbe aprirti la strada per diventare un primo violino, capisci? –  
\- Sì, - ride isterica. – capisco perfettamente! Devo riuscire dove mamma non è riuscita e in più arrivare dove tu non sei arrivato, fuori dall’Europa! –  
\- Margareth! – la rimprovera la madre, agitata.  
\- Sono stufa! Stufa di fare sempre quel che volete voi e quando lo dite voi! –  
\- Quando un giorno solcherai i più grandi palchi del mondo… - inizia seccato il nonno.  
\- Già! – urla sarcastica. – Quando mi darai il permesso di esibirmi con quel maledettissimo violino di famiglia! – lo indica alle sue spalle, poi l’osserva stringendo gli occhi.  
Decisa, prende il coltello per il burro e lo scaglia contro la teca, riducendola in mille pezzi.  
\- Margareth! – strilla la madre, provando a fermarla. – Cosa vuoi fare? – Il nonno è sconvolto, ha una mano al petto e guarda il violino terrorizzato da quello che la nipote potrebbe fare.  
\- Lasciatemi! Lo porto all’aria e allo sfascio con me e la mia carriera! Io non andrò a suonare per quel vecchio bacucco! –  
Furiosa, prende il violino di famiglia in mano, senza custodia, e si dirige imprecando in garage. Sale in macchina e sgomma via verso il posto che più ama: la vecchia casa in montagna dove lei e i suoi genitori vivevano felici quando era piccola, vicino al bosco.  


 

*

  
Sono lacrime di rabbia quelle che versa sul ponticello di legno del fiumiciattolo, le guarda cadere silenziose mentre si uniscono all’acqua che scorre lenta sotto di lei.  
\- Stai bene? – sente dire improvvisamente ad una voce.  
Si volta e vede davanti a lei un ragazzo dagli occhi verdi che la guarda preoccupato. Si asciuga velocemente le lacrime col dorso della mano.  
\- Sì, grazie, è solo un brutto momento. – mormora.  
\- Oh, - sospira sollevato. – allora passerà. –  
\- Non credo, - gli volta le spalle tornando a fissare il fiume. – certe cose non cambiano col tempo, anche se in certi momenti ti sembrano meno amare. – lui le sorride dolcemente, sicuro.  
\- Basta solo riuscire a trovare il modo giusto per affrontarle e viverle nel modo più sereno possibile. –  
Si gira verso di lui perplessa; lo guarda bene: le sembra di conoscerlo da sempre, ma è certa di non averlo mai visto prima.  
\- Ma ci conosciamo? Mi sembra di averti già visto da qualche parte… Come ti chiami? –  
\- Ansuz. –  
È così strano: ha l’aria di un bambino felice, pronto ad entusiasmarsi per qualsiasi cosa, ed è fremente.  
\- Ansuz, - ripete allibita. – che nome strano… - vorrebbe dire qualcos’altro, ma lui sorridendo la fa girare verso il fiume e le copre gli occhi con le mani, con delicatezza.  
\- Quando non sai come affrontare qualcosa, - le dice a bassa voce all’orecchio. – quando ti fa ansia e paura perfino solamente vedere un ostacolo, devi solo cercare il modo giusto per affrontarlo – le ripete nuovamente. – La risposta ti arriverà dal mondo che ti circonda, tu cercala.  
Il mondo ha sempre qualcosa da suggerirti, col suo rumore, con la sua musica; anche il silenzio può essere un rumore assordante. Chiudi gli occhi e ascolta la musica che i tuoi luoghi cari suonano per te e te soltanto, cogli le sfumature, lascia che ti riportino ai ricordi più intensi: dopo troverai di sicuro la risposta giusta.  
Non lasciare la musica, non pensare mai di farlo: in fondo nessuno meglio di te sa che la musica è la risposta del mondo. –  
Con le mani di lui che le impediscono di guardare ascolta come sospesa la musica del bosco; solo quando riapre gli occhi si accorge che lui non c’è più, come svanito nel nulla.  


 

*

  
_Solo chi vive davvero provando anche una giusta rabbia può capirmi e domarmi: io sar &ogn credo le si possa rimproverareF>Ora improvvisa accarezzandomi comunicando al mondo il suo stato d’animo, e il mondo a sua volta le risponde. Come adesso che mi sta suonando nella vecchia casa dei suoi, da sola, dopo che le ho parlato._   
_Io, Ansuz, adesso sono al suo servizio, e lei seguirà solo la musica, chi ama e chi la rispetta._   
  


 

 

  
  
**Note finali:** Ansuz è la runa della comunicazione o, se al rovescio, la runa della menzogna :)


End file.
